Aire
Aire is a small country on the western border of Felure, next to Fasia. It is slightly larger than its neighbor. Aire is the country where Skyla, one of the largest cities in Asoumiranz, is found. Humans The humans of Aire have pale blue skin and either white or darker blue hair. They can grow to be pretty tall, some even reaching 7'3". Males and females usually grow their hair out. Common eye colors are purple, yellow, brown, and blue. There are some myths surrounding the Airen humans. Some theorize they may have descended from the mythical beings known as Trokes, if they ever existed. Western Skylans think this idea is stupid since there is not enough evidence to prove it, but Eastern Skylans like the idea and some represent it in their artwork. Skyla City The city of Skyla takes up much of the country, the other portion filled with the Airen Woods. Depending on where one is in Skyla, the culture can be very different. When referring to Skyla, some may specify by saying 'Western' or 'Eastern' Skyla. All of Skyla is generally filled with wealthy people. Western Skyla is considered to be the wealthier side while Eastern Skyla, while still wealthy, is generally less so. Western Skylans are known for being sophisticated, snobbish people. They don't really like outsiders unless they are also wealthy and will be sure to shoo anyone they don't like away. Western Skylans are mainly interested in science, math and history. Museums and an observatory can be found on their side of the city. Eastern Skylans are generally much calmer and like visitors to their side of the city. They are more interested in music, painting, and other arts. Art galleries and musical events can be found on their side of the city. Skyla Center At the center of Skyla is a circular area known simply as Skyla Center. The Capper Library can be found here. This area is used as a transition point when going through the different streets of Skyla. In front of the streets that go into Western and Eastern Skyla are archways with 'Eastern Skyla' or 'Western Skyla' carved on one side and 'Skyla Center' on the other side. Next to each of these archways is a moving statue. The statue next to Western Skyla's entrance holds a book. This statue will tell anyone who stands by it interesting information about things in Otherworld. It will even answer questions sometimes. It seems to know a lot of information. The statue has glowing red eyes and on its pedestal is a book carved into the stone that glows a similar color. The statue next to Eastern Skyla's entrance holds a guitar. This statue will sing and play its guitar when someone stands by. It knows a large variety of melodies and even takes requests sometimes. It has glowing blue eyes and a song note carved into its pedestal glows the same color. When no one is in range of these statues, they stop glowing and become inanimate. Category:Country Category:Asoumiranz